Like You'll Never See Me Again
by ashleyleeandra
Summary: Based on "Like You'll Never See Me Again' by Alicia Keys. Rated M for sexual content...TxG


Author's Note:

I note that I am seriously pissing people off at the moment because I haven't updated anything in about two weeks. Well it pains me to say this but I'm about to piss you off alot more. Regarding this story, 'Like You'll Never See Me Again', I'm deleting it from fanfiction because I actually want it to be recognized as mine, whenever I finish writing it, so therefore I don't want it to be on fanfiction as a story about High School Musical. I'm writing it with my own characters so that I can take most of the credit for it with some credit going to Alicia Keys since her song gave me the inspiration. I'm really sorry but that's just how I feel about it.

Heart and Soul, my Host story, is as I said going to be deleted and redone but I just don't have the time right now to really start on it. In all honesty I'm not even supposed to be on fanfiction because my mother kind of banned me from it so right now I'm disobeying her which makes me feel a bit guilty but whatever. I honestly hope that the rewrite of this story will be better than my original plan for it but I won't know until I've actually written it so...yeah.

Time Falls Away, my Star Wars fic, as with Show Me The Way, another of my HSM fics, have to be put on hiatus because I have no clue what to write for them. Of course if you all want to give me some ideas I'm welcome to them and I will credit you as a co-author of part of the stories . If not well whenever I get my muse back I'll write them.

I'm thinking of rewriting my earlier stories 'Stranger' and 'The Diary of Gabriella Montez' both HSM fics because they were my first two fanfictions and not up to my standard right now. I can do some much better with those and if you check Stranger you'll see I actually rewrote the first chapter. You can tell me if you think it sounds good, not that those of you who read it two years ago will remember what I wrote before but to me it sounds considerably better.

My Camp Rock fic, Good Girl Gone Bad, seriously veered off track and it doesn't portray Mitchie as a bad girl really just kind of an Emo, Goth chick so I might delete that because I have no idea what to write for that either. If anyone wants to use the story you can I really don't mind because I really am not interested in it anymore which is sad.

The best story I've written so far is The Birthday Wish but I think I'm losing my writer's ability because I don't know what to write for that either. But no one's getting that one, it's mine forever and I'll either keep it on hiatus or delete it.

My Star Wars one shot, How It Should Be is fairly horrible so I'll see what I can do about writing that over and my HSM four shot Rehab is equally revolting, at least to me it is, so I just might write that over as well and my Another Cinderella Story fic, 'Better In Time' never even got off the ground so I'm not wasting time trying to think up stuff for that I'm just going to delete it. Never Again just isn't working for me, I don't like it much because I have Chad being a complete and total jackass and I love Corbin Bleu too much to make him look like that so that's gone too.

I know this is disappointing, I'm disappointed in myself but truthfully writing is really just a hobby for me not a career choice and fanfiction has made my writing better but if I think a story isn't as good as it should be I either scrap it or rewrite it which usually takes longer. I think I covered all of my stories and this note will be put on my profile and my other stories that I'm not deleting so most of you should see it if you bother to read it anyway.

Again I'm really sorry and I will try to keep Heart and Soul updated because at the moment that is the only thing besides Like You'll Never See Me Again that I have a muse for. Thanks for reading and don't be too mad at me. I'm just a teenager with teachers that thrive on giving me loads of homework and projects and exams every other week so I can't write as much as I can during the vacation. I usually write everyday then but that isn't until April so...I'll do my best.

Peace,

Ashley (ellabella4evr)


End file.
